


Flying Visit

by DancingInTheRain



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SDCC, one sentence prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheRain/pseuds/DancingInTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill of the anonymous tumblr prompt: evanstan - Take off your clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Visit

Chris is still wistling under his breath by the time he’s in the elevator that brings him to his hotel room. It’s the evening of his first day at San Diego Comic Con and so far, it’s a goddamn blast. The fans are awesome, the panels are awesome, and although he spent the majority of the day taking photographs and signing things and he’s dead on his feet, there’s going to be a party downstairs later on. Like the other Avengers-actors, Chris has taken a free hour to get a shower and relax before they head downstairs again to the secured VIP area in the hotel’s bar where they’re going to party together.

Also, Chris kind of has a boyfriend to call, telling him about his day so far and how much he misses him. They’re not out officially, with the whole pre Age of Ultron-circus going on; so far, they agreed on keeping it to themselves, their closest family and a few selected friends. And it feels good, really good. Actually, Chris has not felt this good in a long, long time.

Sighing, he drags a hand down his face and leans back against the walls of the elevator for a moment. It’s crazy, how much he misses Sebastian. They’re speaking every day, but have seen each other two weeks ago for the last time; Chris squeezing some free days in between his duties to stay with Seb in New York. Just the two of them, rarely leaving the apartment. They hadn’t just fucked all the time, despite anything Robert and Anthony assumed with dirty grins and twinkling eyes; there had been a great deal of talking, cuddling and general couply behaviour Chris definitely will not talk about in front of his friends. He still has to fight the overwhelming urge to grin every time he thinks of those days. 

Actually, it’s a miracle to him that Sebastian, perfect, exotic Sebastian can love him back and sometimes, Chris wakes up terrified at night, thinking this all was just a dream, wishful thinking. But thank God there’s textmasseges and a few voicemail messages and even fewer photos on his phone that prove the opposite. 

That Sebastian Stan is his boyfriend and miraculously loves him back.

Sighing again, Chris leaves the elevator, slowly strolling towards his door, searching for the key card in his pocket. Sebastian hadn’t been able to come here with him and while that’s sad because if Chris had his will, the brunet would be at his side 24/7, but it can’t be helped. And as their relationship is still a secret, showing up at a Comic Con together although Sebastian has no involvement whatsoever in The Avengers would be quite contraproductive.

They aren’t ashamed of what they have. They just aren’t ready to share it with the rest of the world.

Chris swipes his key card and his room opens, silence greeting him. It’s a little warm and Chris frowns, because he did turn the air conditioning down before he left, liking his room always slightly cooler than the average person. He puts it down again and shrugs. Maybe the cleaning lady took out his used towels from his morning and turned the heating back to average temperature. 

Fighting back a yawn, he tosses key card, phone and wallet on a small table next to the door, walking further into the apartment towards the bedroom that leads to the bathroom, mentally rummaging through his luggage for an outfit to wear to the ‘legendary party’ Robert promised them for this evening.

In the doorway, he forgets about the clothes within a second and freezes.

There, on his bed, sprawled out like a very content cat, lies Sebastian, innocently flipping through a magazine.  
For a long moment, Chris thinks he actually passed out from exhaustion down at the Con and this is a day dream. But if it was, his mind wouldn’t get into the trouble of serving him Sebastian fully clothed, did it now?

After a few moments of simply staring, Sebastian gives up faining innocence and he looks up from the magazine, one eyebrow arched elegantly.

'I hope you weren't expecting someone else in your bed right now.'

Chris gapes, opens his mouth to say something and closes it again because he doesn’t know what to say exactly. Then he can’t help himsel: he pinches his forearm. Ouch.

The other eyebrow joins the first and there’s a smile tugging at the corner of the man’s mouth currently sprawled out on his bed.

'Really? You're having daydreams about me? I feel honored. But I'm here alright, you know', he drawls, that exotic accent barely recognizable but it's there and suddenly Chris remembers how words work again. 

'What…what are you doing here? You - weren't you supposed to visit some aunt up north with your parents?', he finishes a little lamely, because he simply can't get his head around the fact that Sebastian is here with him.

The younger sets aside the magazine and stretches a little, focusing entirely on Chris now. 

'I was,yeah. But my stepfather's having kind of a bad weekend, so Mum cancled the trip. And there I was, with a suddenly free weekend and I thought, what a good chance to spend it with the man I'm apparently in love with' There's a slight pause, until: 'Or did you rather want me to stay in New York? Because I can still catch a flight back if you - Uuumpf!'

He’s cut short by Chris landing on the bed, trapping him beneath him, although taking most of the weight on the matress and not him. 

'Don't you dare', Chris mumbles and then he presses his mouth to Sebastian's, hungry and without much grace and happy. The Romanian doesn't seem to mind, though, but returns the kiss eagerly. When they have to part for air, Chris remembers something and he half sits up again.

'I'm sorry for you stepdad. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here, but - how did you get in here, actually? In my room?'

'Well, it's not exactly nice, but it can't be helped, can it? And to the second: Robert. I texted him and he somehow organised for me to get here through the underground parking and up here without being seen. I kinda felt like James Bond or something.'

Chris leans in, stealing another kiss. ‘Oh, he’s never going to let me hear the end of it. He’ll be asking for details the entire evening.’

Sebastian’s eyes get wide and innocent again. ‘Details? About what? I did come here to discuss serious filming matters with you, you know.’

'Oh'. Chris responds, faking innocence himself, because two can play the game, 'in that case, we should go downstairs and join the others, maybe have a drink or two…'

Sebastian traps him in between long legs and swats at his chest, scowling.

'Shut the fuck up and take off your chlothes, Evans!’

Chris almost falls of the bed, trying to comply as fast as possible.


End file.
